Phantom Thief
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: AU/SX Yaoi/Yuri/Het, Phantom is a world famous thief with the reputation of never being caught, but Inspector Sonic Kanemaru plans to change all of that. Watch as we follow him and his partner Christina LeBlanc as they try to hunt down the infamous thief


Phantom Thief

By RyokoDarkwing

Warnings: Mild Shounen Ai, Humanoid/Ginjika, language, violence, thievery hi-jinks

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted point of view

------------------------

Chapter 1: The Law

It is night, the moon, full and bright, casts light over the city of Station Square, but importantly over Station Square's most famous museum. It is a large building, it would need to be considering how many priceless artifacts it housed. Paintings, jewels, statues, scrolls, anything you could imagine was inside the gigantic structure and the best part about the museum was the sophisticated security system.

The system was the newest and best on the market, wall to wall lasers, noise and movement sensors, metal doors that locked down the second anything that moved, moved when it wasn't supposed to. The display cases that housed the many artifacts, were made to be impenetrable to anything short of natural disaster. Nothing could ever be stolen from this museum, the curator had boasted in a recent newspaper article.

Well I hope the curator washed his foot recently, because right now it's in his mouth.

A shadowy figure grinned as they took a light blue gem from a severely damaged display case before tucking it into a pouch strapped to their left leg. The thief turned away from the broken case as the alarms began blaring and took off in a run, barely making it under the metal lockdown door that slammed shut right behind them.

The thief up and running again before forward flipping onto a small display case, then immediately flipped backwards onto balcony railing. They sprinted across the railing and leapt off the end, across a gap that if they didn't jump just right would end in a very painful way for them and grabbed a hold of a museum flag.

They used the flag to swing to the next flag, then, keeping their momentum strong, swung to the next one and then to the last flag, where they climbed up to the top quickly. As they hoisted themselves up on the metal bar the held the flag in place, the sounds of police sirens reached their ears.

They smirked wondering idly if the intrepid Inspector Kanemaru was among them as they jumped onto the suspended fossil of a dinosaur and ran up the ancient creature's spine till they reached the main rope that held it up. They climbed up the rope to and out the skylight just as the museum door burst open and dozens of cops ran in. But too late as the thief kicked the skylight closed.

In the moonlight, the thief's figure was more visible and it was clear that by the thief's lithely muscled body he was most defiantly a man. He turned to continue his escape, but found himself unable too; his smirk didn't waver as he stared passed the barrel of a police issued gun, mere inches from his face and right into a pair of striking green eyes that shined as brightly as emeralds.

Oh and how did he love emeralds….

"Inspector Kanemaru, here I thought for a moment I'd be denied your _desirable_ company for the night." he cooed playfully, his voice soft and husky, and never flinched and the other male glared at him with icy emerald eyes.

The azure haired inspector glared at the scantily leather clad man, "You are under arrest!" He growled at the thief and glared even harder when the other's smirk turned into a grin, "Anything you say can and **will** be held accountable in a court of law. So please," He snarled snidely, baring his teeth at the smaller male, "**say something.** "

"You're just oh-so sexy when you're assertive like that, Inspector." The thief laughed putting his hands up in surrender and gave the inspector a less than innocent look, to which he replied with a disgusted snort, "Oh if you like my 'assertiveness' now, wait till we get into my interrogation room. Now put your hands behind your back and turn slowly so I can put these handcuffs on you." He snarled dryly, eyes trained on the thief's form, watching for any sudden movements, flipping a pair of handcuffs out from his jacket.

But to his surprise, which he hid, the other male turned, his white hair flashing in the moon light and placed his hands behind his back.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He purred, wiggling his fingers at the inspector, giving him a saucy look over his bare shoulder, "Cuff me,_ police **boy**_." He grinned widely seeing the nineteen year-old bluenette bristle at the teasing insult. The inspector cautiously approached him and reluctantly holstered his gun as he roughly caught his prisoner's wrists.

The thief moaned and mock shivered as the cold metal of the cuffs bit into his wrists, looking forward so the inspector couldn't see his confident look. "One thing I would like to say before I'm incarcerated, Inspector." He grinned as the other growled at him to 'shut it', _"**Heads up.**"_ The bluenette had no time to react as he was head butted, causing him to fall back against the roof holding his temple.

The thief jumped, bring his cuffed hands in front of his and unlocked them with the key he had picked off of the inspector when he had head butted him. He tossed them over his shoulder as he sprinted to the edge of the roof just as the other officers made passed the security system and on to the roof.

He took one last look into enraged emerald eyes before leaping off the roof's edge, pulling a ripcord as he did. His back pack tore open, the wings of a hang glider, shaped like bat wings, spreading out and carrying him far from the museum. As he disappeared on the horizon he laughed out loud, hearing the agitated yell of Inspector Kanemaru, _"**Damn you, Phantom! I get you, you can count on that!!!** "_

As he flew over the city he could help but rub the back of his head; his inspector had a hard head that was for sure.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

"CHRIS!" Yelled an angry Inspector Sonic Kanemaru as he stormed into his office, bandages wrapped around his head and over his right eye. His uncovered emerald eye glowed darkly when he didn't see his younger partner/secretary and slammed the office door, his name and rank, emblazed in gold lettering over the frosted glass. He stomped over the small white mini fridge in the corner of his office, yanking the door open and pulling out a can of beer.

"Damn Phantom…. evil bastard…head butting me like that… I hate him…" He grumbled viciously to himself as he made his way through the clutter on the floor and flopped back into his hard, uncomfortable desk chair using his beer as a make shift icepack. He slumped over his desk, laying on various reports and case file with frustrated, pained groan.

He had the son of a bitch in cuffs! Phantom had been as good as behind bars and he gotten away from him again!

How did he always manage to escape him? He couldn't count how many times he has been right in his grip just to frickin river dance away at the last minute. Oh he hated him, he could not wait until he was behind bars in the best maximum prison on the planet, but he'd probably escape just to piss him off. He dropped his head onto his oak-replica desk and hissed in pain as he succeeded in giving himself a more painful headache then before.

Suddenly, the office door burst open, "TADAIMA!"

The fourteen year-old red head, known as Christina LeBlanc, dived to the floor as geode paperweight came sailing through the air, aimed at the redhead. Luckily, Chris was fast enough that the paperweight hit some poor unfortunate bastard that just happened to walk past their office.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sonic glowered at his partner, then held up his hands to stop whatever reply the younger had coming, "Wait! Stop! I know the answer; Commissioner Robotnik ordered you feed him grapes or fan his high and mighty ass or some other shit." The younger officer peeled herself off the floor once she was sure no more objects would be hurled at her.

"I take it; Phantom got away again?" Chris remarked idly, flinching as a single emerald eye tried to burn a hole through the redhead's body. Sonic was tempted to through a coffee mug at his blue eyed partner, but resisted when Chris timidly held up a bag of chilidogs from his favorite place. He let out a exhausted groan laying his aching head igently/i, this time, on his desk, reaching blindly for the bag which his younger partner held.

Chris sighed walking over to the desk and dropped the bag into older male's awaiting hands, then walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a tray of ice.

Sonic choked a bit in shock when a make shift ice pack was pressed to his forehead while in mid-scarf of one of his chilidogs. "Poor Boss," Chris cooed comfortingly, brushing his wild azure bangs out of his face as she held the ice pack to his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"I've told the Commissioner, 'What good is having an expert in Phantom's chicanery-'"

"Chicanery?"

"…- 'If said expert is never around?' before. He just seems to never listen." Chris shrugged, continuing to brush her fingers through the male's wild blue locks. "Really, the uncouth way this 'New Phantom' does his business shames my Mother's good name."

"Your mother was the greatest criminal of the century, with the longest rap sheet for theft I've ever had the misfortune of having to look through." Sonic leaned back to look at Chris, a frown set on his tanned face, "Not a particularly 'Good' name if you ask me-OUCH!" Chris released the lock of hair she had just yanked on and went back to combing her hands through ragged mess, while her superior sulked and chomped moodily on one of his chilidogs.

The redhead pouted with she reached the end of the older male's hair. When she first met him, Sonic sported long untamed blue hair, that seemed to enjoy manifesting itself in three large spikes that flowed down his back. Now he had chopped the majority of it off, leaving him with short, scruffy locks and also sported a new goatee with a slight bit of five a clock shadow.

"You looked better with your hair long and when you shaved more often…" she commented, gently tugging on the shortest tresses at the nape of his neck. Sonic grunted in uncommitted manner as his partner's hands slid down to his shoulders, lightly rubbing them. He set his food down and leaned back in his chair, his head resting back again Chris.

"…S'wha he said too."

Chris blinked, pausing her actions to give the top of Sonic's head a questioning look. "That Phantom," Sonic supplied, rolling his shoulders to remind his younger partner that she was in the middle of doing something. He sighed in comfort as she picked up where she left off and continued, "He said that too." Sonic's uncovered eye slid closed, gritting his teeth as Chris found a sore muscle to rub.

"And I'm not in business to make his day better by looking 'pretty' for him." He sighed out as she worked the last bit of soreness out of his tired muscles. "Aww boss," Her arms came around his shoulder in sudden gentle yet firm hug, "am I not more important to you than him?" She fluttered her big blue eyes mockingly as a smile twitched onto his handsome face.

His hands came up to softly hold her forearms, a relaxed smile on his face as he rubbed his cheek against hers, earning a small giggle cause of his light stubble. "You're very important to me…" he said softly.

"Then why must you punish me for something he did?" Chris pouted, nuzzling his face and giggling from the feeling of his face scruff again. "And just what make you think I want to look good for you?" Sonic teased, his smile becoming a full blown grin. Only Chris could cheer him up this fast after a rotten day like he had today.

"Because I'm not just important to you, you lurve me and I lurve you too~ Mmmmmmmmmmmmwah!" She teased back pressing a long, loud kiss to his cheek that sent him into a full-blown laugh trying to detach her from his person. "Down Chris, Down!"

"Awww but I want to talk about lurve!"

"Chris! Stop kissing me, damnit!"

"Not until you say you lurve me!"

A black eyebrow twitched above a pair of narrowed crimson eyes set into a handsome darkly tanned face as his two 'best' officers continued to laugh and play that ridiculous game with each other. "Do I not pay you two enough to screw on your own times?"

Both officers of Interpol snapped their eyes to him and quickly separated, standing to attention as their commanding officer stood in the door way of their office.

Commissioner Shadow Robotnik was not happy as he observed his subordinates. His broad shoulders tensed, his back ramrod straight, his black uniform perfectly pressed without a single blemish, contouring his tall figure, a file clenched in his right hand covered with a pristine white glove. His crimson eyes glared at the inspector's uncovered eye which stared back at him in challenge.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, Kanemaru." The commissioner said, tone curt and clipped, "You allowed the suspect to get away again and once again proven yourself to be incompetent." Shadow's crimson eyes caught the other male's fists clenching at his side in restrained anger as he gestured to the bandage wrapped around azure haired male's head.

"Commissioner…" the soft voice of officer LeBlanc drew the dark haired male's attention to her next. "Do not take up for him, Constable LeBlanc." He said in drastically warmer voice than when speaking to her partner, smiling fondly at the redhead.

Sonic gritted his teeth, his fingernails cutting into his palms as his commander continued to stare at his partner like she was the blue light special. And damn her, blushing and adverting her pretty blue eyes was only egging him on!

The redhead pursed her lips together and turned back to her dark haired superior, "Commissioner…I think we would've had Phantom in custody if I had been there…" She said carefully, trying not to challenge his authority with her voice, "I am, after all, the foremost expert in this thief's methods."

"The only one who could help you more than me was my mother."

The dark haired male's mouth snapped shut just as quickly as it opened, his lips twisting into a grim frown. Both males grimaced as the atmosphere of Sonic's office became quite tense. Shadow's eyes flashed, meeting Sonic's single emerald before looking back at Chris' ocean blue eyes. The redhead stared back at him with a unreadable look that caused Sonic to start to reach out.

"Kanemaru. Make yourself useful and look through this." The commissioner said quickly, tossing the file clutched in his hand on the sapphire haired Inspector's desk. "LeBlanc. A word in private." Shadow tossed over his shoulder as he stalked out of the office.

"Chris…" Sonic paused as his partner held up a hand. She smiled fleetingly at him and shook her head as she followed the commissioner's direction. "I know. Don't worry I got you on speed dial." she replied closing the door behind her.

Sonic stared at the door for a few moments his ear twitching and swiveling like satellite dishes, listening as his partner's foot steps faded. He fell back into his chair with long drawn out groan, covering his face with his hands. Leave it to that black-haired asshole to bring up the one subject the best left alone.

The reason why Rouge LeBlanc; the original phantom thief and Chris' mother, couldn't help Interpol instead of Chris.

Rouge LeBlanc had been murdered and Chris had seen as it happened.

Sonic was the only one Chris seemed to be able to talk about Rouge without closing up emotionally. In fact he seemed to be the only one she'd talk to about her mother at all.

Another heavy sigh left the emerald-eyed Inspector, casting a look at the file on his desk before opening it.

_**'Requested information from Chaotix detective angency on possible next target of the thief known Phantom…' **_

_-------_

_End_


End file.
